This is My Mate
by princess of the western lands
Summary: Kagome sings as into the night thinking her mate is away but said demon proves her wrong. Not being able to resist teasing her mate kagome gets a little more then she bargained for or did she get just what she wanted? I'm not good with summaries.


This is my song, just some random song-- & or thoughts for you

Now here I am staring back at me & here I am alone yet again.

**Chorus~** I feel, & I want someone to hold me, to keep me safe, hold me through the storm a safe harbor to hold me through, protect me while the winds race & rage, while the rains storm & flood, while the light turns to dark now.

Never let me go, never leave me, I will be stranded lost without your touch, you turn my dark days to light shining all around me. You stop the winds from blowing me away; you stop the rains from drowning me in my own misery.

You save my soul from being flooded with doubt, you save me from- from myself.

**Chorus& bridge~** your saving my soul! Never leave always stay with me- never let me go now that you've saved me, opened up this heart, you've saved this soul. Ple-e-e ase always be there. This soul needs your touch, and now here I am again then suddenly you appear now you say I'll never be alone ever again.

Never again

Never again

Never again

Never again

~Never ever be alone again, for you will always have me right there by your side~

Sesshomaru that person is you

'Smiling as she sensed her mate walking up behind her' turning, "how long have you been standing there maru?" looking up into his face he seemed to be glowing in the light of the moon. 'An angelic demon'

Looking down at kagome,' I wonder what that look means' "mate what are you thinking?"

Chuckles "That you are an angelic youkai"

Smirks" This Sesshomaru may look angelic but there is nothing angelic about him"

Frowning" I disagree koi there are plenty of things that are angelic about you, just because you are a youkai doesn't mean that you are evil. I can think of lots things that make you angelic."

"Hn, such as"

'This will get him for being away so much, those darn meeting with the other lords causing him to be away so much I miss him' pretending to think

"ano- umm well when you hold me so gently, when you touch me all over making my toes curl, when you kiss me and most of all when you make love to me during the twilight hours."

Seeing her mates eyes redden with desire, kagome ran surprising Sesshomaru with her speed.

Smirking' the bitch thinks that she can get away with saying such things to this Sesshomaru and not receive punishment for such, then she must be taught a lesson.'

Turning on his heel he ran slowly after his bitch letting her think that she had the possibility of getting away from him.

**WITH KAGOME~** stopping to looking behind her for a moment she saw her mate smirk which for her meant that when not if but when he caught her there would be a definite punishment for thinking that she could escape him. Smiling, she couldn't wait. She took off deeper into the forest.

**BACK WITH SESSHOMARU~** 'hn so she thinks that by leading me deeper into the forest that she has a chance, I shall have to prove her wrong'he thought as he sped up toward his prey.

**~WITH KAGOME~**

Kagome looked back for a second her eyes widened when she saw how close Sesshomaru is to her and from the looks of it he was speeding up in an effort to claim her as she turned around something caught her eye and made her gasp, the sight of her mates blood red eyes.

Kagome knew that things were serious if her mate let his inner youkai out but it didn't matter for she knew that now she was really going to have a fight on her hands. With that thought she takes off at top speed.

Sesshomaru saw his mates reaction, smelling her fear he 'smiles' knowing that his bitch will be just a little scared and try that much harder to escape him making the this little game of hers that much more enticing

Sesshomaru frowns hearing his beast complain

**Want mate now, tired of game**

'This Sesshomaru thought that you were enjoying the chase'

**Hai, before but just want bitch now!**

'Sighs' can't you smell it?

'**Smell what? 'whines'**

'The fear, our mates' fear of being caught because she saw our eyes and now knows that there will be a definite punishment for running away from us after saying such things, knowing that we haven't rutted with her for over a month now.' He growls out

'**Takes a sniff' Hai I can smell her now, delicious her fear hmm perhaps waiting not so bad**

No it isn't, now shall we sneak up on our mate and surprise her? 'Smirks'

**Hai!'**

'**Then we shall have her and make her scream and howl our name to sky'**

'I agree'

As Sesshomaru finished his conversation he notices that his mate has gotten farther away then he expected and knew that by now she would be tiring from her run.

"She should be tired and open for a surprise attack" he said with relish, nothing on his face showed that he was feeling anything but his eyes always gave him away, they shined ruby red, dark with desire and lust.

**~BACK WITH KAGOME~**

'Looking around her she knew that she was already tired and her mate was sure to take advantage of that certain prospect and try to look for an opening where he could attack her'

Sesshomaru moved swiftly and silently through the forest as he came closer to his target he saw her looking around and smirked, she knew that he was coming.

"hn, no surprise attack, this Sesshomaru will instead merely walk toward her and claim his prize."

Kagome hears a noise to the back of her and quickly turns around, Sesshomaru walks into the clearing toward her getting into a defensive posture. Readying herself to fight her mate and win, kagome remains where she is waiting for him to make the first move.

Sesshomaru inwardly smiles as he sees his bitch in a defensive stance ready to fight him.

Suddenly Sesshomaru moves faster then kagome has ever seen, within a moment he's between her legs on the forest floor with her arms pinned to her side.

"Did you actually think that this Sesshomaru would let you win?"

"You Jerk!"

"No, demo I can see that you are just as arrogant as ever, all you did was walk up to me then used your demon speed to pin me to the ground!"

'Smirks' "Mate you will soon be yelling and screaming something else so I suggest that you save your voice for that"

Kagome eyes widened then, she grinned knowing that she was about to get exactly what she wanted said,

"Oh, and here I thought you just had another meeting to attend being how 'old' you actually are you might be having trouble getting it up, never mind actually keeping it 'stiff',"

'Smirking' As she hears and sees the displeasure from her mate

'Now I know he's going to have something to say about that' smirks

Sesshomaru seeing his mates' smug expression narrows his eyes and was about to speak when a scent wafted past his nose 'so the bitch is just as aroused as we are'

"I don't think that you have space to talk mate, this Sesshomaru can smell the scent coming off your person"

'lifting an eyebrow, knowing that she would either blush or yell at him but to his surprise there was silence and…'

Not being able to finish that thought Sesshomaru found himself thrown to the ground and thoroughly kissed by kagome.

"Your talking way too much for me tonight and I want you **NOW!"**

Sesshomaru rolled with her to his feet and took off in the direction of his sanctuary, from the outside it looked like a mere cave but on the inside there was a dojo, an entire house with a skeleton staff for his needs and the entire place was surrounded by a garden forest with a beautiful water fall and wading pool.

**~MOMENTS LATER~ **

Sesshomaru let out a lound bark followed with a menacing growl, letting all he were within to leave or risk death by his hand. Suddenly more then thirty people are seen hastily leaving some demons and some ningen.

Finally carrying his mate inside confident that no one was left and took a wiiff just in case there were stragglers but no one was left, which meant that he was completely alone and free to rut with his bitch how ever he pleased.

"mmhm Sessho are we there yet?"

"Hai, mate"

Letting her slip down to the floor he walked her over to the onsen where the staff had left out clean yukata's, towels and bathing supply with the scents that his mate favored.

"Undress yourself kagome, this Sesshomaru wishes to see you"

Blushing kagome slowly removes her kimono along with her sandals, as layer after layer of clothe fell heedlessly to the floor and kagome stood before him nube in all her glory a deep rumble escaped her mates throught, letting her know that he is pleased with what he sees.

"Do you wish for me to undress you as well mate?"

"yes" The word came out with another growl as kagome began to untie Sesshomaru's kisode now running her hands over his bare chest loving the feel of him beneanth her finger tips then she started on his hakama loosening the knot of material finally exposing her mate to eyes eager for the sight of him, taste, touch, eager for everything he was going to give her.

Walking over to the onsen Sesshomaru began to wash kagome's back, legs, arms and thighs, slowly barely touching the ahcing heart of her wich craved his touch the most watching the muscles contract and expand as if begging him to take what is his. Drifting closer and closer still he lightly grazes over the slick extended flest hearing his bitch moan watching as she arched her back begging him with her body to possess her.

Noticing his own stiff arousal he decides that they have both had more then enough teasing, positioning himself between kagome's legs Sesshomaru thrust slowly seating himself fully inside her warm wet unbelievably tight passage.

"AHH!!!, onegai be gentle"

"hai, this Sesshomaru will be take it slow with you tonight"

Slowly kagome lifts her hips sifting slowly feeling her mate once more inside her as she squeezes her internal musceles letting Sesshomaru know she was ready for more.

Sliding out then slowly back in feeling her stretch to accommodate his massive length

''uummm Sessho more, I need to feel you slamming inside me koi!, take me now!!!!"

Feeling a rumble throughout her chest kagome knew that if she looked at her mates face his eyes would be glowing a ruby red and his normally elegant markings would be jagged.

Lifting her legs higher around his waist Sesshomaru started thrusting inside her.

"kami-sama yes-s-s-s, harder, deeper, faster please oh please!" kagome begged

Smirking " what my bithc wants my bitch gets" Thrusting harder, faster and deeper into his mates tight wet hole, growls erupting from his chest as his own pleasure spread through him.

Suddenly kagome felt herself flipped over onto her hands and knees (sesshomaru pulled out) feeling exposed with her ass in the air "KAMI!!!!!!!!!!! SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sesshomaru rammed back in going deeper then before thrusting faster

"more! Oh god more maru, I want you!"

Using his demon speed Sesshomaru sped up his thrusts aiming the at the spot that he knew would drive her crazy and beyond.

"oh gods sesshomaru!, I'm gonna cum koi, I'm gonna cum!"

Kagome dropped to her elbows giving the thrusts an even better angle, causing gasps and strangled moans to come from her.

Lifting her up from the floor Sesshomaru slipped his hand between their water slick bodies finding kagomes nub circling it with one clawed finger.

Feeling kagome clamp down on his shaft she screamed out

"Sessho!, oh god I'm going to-o-o CUM!!!!"

"oh kami!"

Thrusting one last time Sesshomaru let out a massive howl letting everyone in the western lands know that their lord is well and truly pleased with his mate.

Pulling from her body slowly knowing that she would be sore from said activities.

"So kagome was this Sesshomaru able to 'keep it up' for you?" smirking

Kagome laughed tiredly and splashed him with water "You know that you did"

Looking down at her maters still somewhat obvious erection, she had only one thing to say "more?"

**~THE END~**


End file.
